


Act Like an Animal, Then

by UnoriginalAtBest



Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: "headcanons" based off of kin memories whoops, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Furry, Headcanon, Other, Popee is a furry, Smut, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Kedamono, Trans Male Character, he hasn't undergone any sort of surgery tho, if dry humping counts as one person being unclothed and the other being clothed then sure, popee likes wolf boys but he'll never say it out loud, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnoriginalAtBest/pseuds/UnoriginalAtBest
Summary: Sometimes Kedamono shows his more animalistic side during sex. Sometimes Popee has to force it out of him.





	Act Like an Animal, Then

**Author's Note:**

> uuhh Keda has a vagina  
> (headcanons based off of kin memories)

Warm bodies. Two warm bodies entangled, swapping heat, feeling each other like this was the last thing they would ever be able to feel. Their breaths mingled and mixed in between every kiss, a taste of roses and passion. A whine of his name, and it sounded as sweet as honey tastes.

"...Popee..."

He hadn't even moved his hands farther down than the hips. He smirked and a coil of confidence tightened in his abdomen. It said, " _I_ did that to you." He squirmed in delight.

"Kedamono..." he mumbled, then kissed him again. His hands now bolder, his movements now smoother. He gripped at Kedamono's thigh, gave it a squeeze that was hard enough to verify who was in charge, but light enough to allow Keda some free will. Keda analyzed this, turned it over in his head a few times, then let his arms reach up and wrap around Popee's neck. His paws tangled into Popee's hair, and he pulled down ever so gently to usher the blond into another kiss. Popee obliged, but not without a fraction of resistance just to get under Keda's skin. His smirk widened into the kiss.

A chuckle. It came from a deep part in Popee's throat. His mouth opened, lips still pressed against Keda's, and the sound flowed out. It sent chills down Keda's spine, made him squirm in anticipation and, if he were being honest, caused his hips to push upward in search of some sort of release. He parted his own mouth, and Popee didn't hesitate to allow himself in deeper.

Keda whined. His ears pressed down and back, his body shivered, and his grip on Popee's hair tightened. The bunny boy groaned, but it slowly transformed into a low growl of sorts. He pressed his lips harder against Keda's, and the wolf shook.

A muffled keen, and then Popee was pulling away. He looked down at Keda, eyes glazed and domineering. Keda's limbs twitched and stiffened at the sight, because Popee was in control of this situation. This was now his domain. He commanded, and Keda followed, and the wolf could not infringe on this rule. He had no real power. Mercy was something he would have to earn, but he didn't mind it being this way. It excited him.

"Dog." Popee said into the satin fur on Keda's neck. He pressed his face close to Keda's jugular. His teeth could do nothing here, yet the wolf still felt a pressing chill run down his spine. "Fucking animal." Popee stated and Keda whined once more. Popee's hands traveled lower now, fingers brushing down soft thighs until they reached the opening of Keda's shorts where his leg popped out of. He fiddled with the hem and gripped at a patch of the fabric, then pushed his hand into the opening and back up the soft thigh, this time on the inside of the fabric.

Kedamono's breath hitched. If he had been wearing his mask there would be too much steam to see properly, but that piece of porcelain had been discarded ages ago. Popee had taken the liberty of removing it himself and admiring all seven eyes sitting neatly between silky smooth fur. But the fur on Kedamono's thigh, this fur felt more intimate. It felt gentle and delicate; it felt like a pillow made of freshly spun webs and dew drops; it felt like the inside of a locked heart; an invitation for more, and Popee would love to have more. Seconds or maybe even thirds, but this position wasn't quite right enough for that. He allowed his fingers to grow dangerously close to Keda's nether regions, but he pulled back and out a moment later. He bit his lip, his hand trailing up once more, and he gripped at the band of Kedamono's shorts.

"Off." Popee demanded, voice directly next to Keda's sensitive ears. He nipped at their tips, and Keda couldn't hold back the soft, "hah" that fell from his lips. His paws untangled themselves from Popee's hair and followed down to the waistband. He did it quickly, almost as if he was as eager to get them off as Popee was. He pushed down on the fabric, and Popee gladly pulled with him.

The star covered shorts were off within a few seconds. Popee held them in his hand, then tossed them aside to an unknown place on the floor of his circus tent. His eyes flicked back to the wolf boy below him, eyelashes fluttering over half lidded pools of blue. He stared down at Keda's now naked form and delighted himself in the view. The fur around Keda's groin seemed to stick just a bit to other surrounding hairs. The devilish look in his eyes grew.

"Already, hm?" Popee taunted. Keda turned his face away. His eyes shifted to the corner of the room, all witty comebacks lost in his embarrassment.

"Just take some of your own clothes off already, will ya." Keda mumbled. Popee snickered at him, but he gladly did as asked. He popped off the first button, then the second, then the third, etcetera, until all of the buttons lay undone and his suit fell open to reveal his scar clad abdomen. The fabric hung loosely off of his shoulders now, teasing at the sight of his slightly muscular arms. Keda wanted to frantically push it off the rest of the way, but he held himself back. He would need to wait for Popee to do it himself if he ever wanted to see the blond fully unclothed lest he be teased the rest of his life. Lucky for him, his patience paid off.

After pulling his bunny-eared hood off of his head to reveal to spikey pigtails, he went back to pushing his suit off the rest of the way. This left him in only a pair of boxers. He kept those on for the time being, then pulled the ponytail holders from his hair to let the locks fall down. Curls bounced up on the tips, and his poofy, almost shoulder length hair fell into place. He tossed the ponytail holders elsewhere, then leaned back down so his body hovered over Keda. He pushed his lips to Kedamono's once again and relished in the feeling. Keda gladly kissed back, and his paws pressed against Popee's slightly broad chest.

The blonds hands fell back down to roam the forest of satin soft fur. They curled in the strands, brushed through knots, and made way to hips, then to thighs, then- Keda broke away from the kiss with a soft moan. His hands had finally found a more intimate place, one finger slowly pressing its way in. Keda's hips pressed against calloused fingers as small gasps and keens fell from his lips. Once the finger was buried deep enough, Popee pulled it out to the tip only to push back in again. He wiggled the extremity, paused, then maneuvered another one to join. He fingered Keda, hand pushing in and out, curling in just the right spot, and the wolf's moans only grew louder.

"P-Popee...!" Keda keened. The claws on the tips of his fingers pushed out on instinct and gently pressed into the skin on Popee's bare chest. Popee didn't mind; Popee more than enjoyed the feeling, the sight. The expression on Keda's face was more than enough to get him going what with those half lidded eyes and his mouth halfway open in the shape of his name. He licked his lips.

"What was that?" Popee teased. He chuckled to himself, and through the euphoria Keda mustered up a half-assed glare. He choked on his own moans. He wanted to say Popee's name again, but part of him didn't want to give the bunny boy the satisfaction. He struggled with himself, then, without thinking, growled out of frustration, then pushed himself up and bit at Popee's collarbone.

Popee's body flinched back on instinct. The sudden movement had caught him by surprise, not to mention the sudden pain he felt of Keda's teeth digging into his skin, drawing blood, no doubt. His nose scrunched up, not out of disgust, but out of slight pain and confusion. His fingers stopped moving, but this only caused Keda to bite harder.

"Keda, what the fuck." Popee said in an oddly calm tone. His eyes directed themselves toward the side of Keda's face. He could see a few of Keda's eyes, all of which were halfway closed with an odd shimmer to them. Tears, perhaps? Popee raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes I forget that you're still an animal." Popee stated with slight mockery. Keda's jaw loosened. His jaw bones creaked, then he pulled his now blood tainted teeth away from Popee's skin. The wolf boy whined and he allowed his eyes to meet Popee's with a look full of apologies and regrets. Popee clicked his tongue.

"I never said that you could bite me." Popee said into Keda's ear with a low rumble. He could feel his own voice deep in the cavity of his chest, and Keda could feel it ringing in his ears. A short and uncomfortable silence followed, but it was cut off by the noise of ruffling sheets as Popee flipped Keda so he was on top. Keda made a noise like a yelp in the back of his throat, but his surprise faded to confusion with his new position. He gave Popee a questioning look, eyebrows knitted together, but Popee only answered with a calculating stare and a smug shrug.

"You want to act like an animal, then alright. Act like an animal." Popee said to the purple wolf. This only confused Keda further. His paws gripped at the sheets, clenched, unclenched, and his body curled in on itself. His tail hid between his legs and he shook with nerves. He didn't understand what Popee meant by that, but he knew it couldn't be anything too good, at least for him.

One, three, ten seconds, and Keda was still only straddling Popee's hips with concern written on his face. Popee shook his head, a small chuckle leaving his lips before his hands suddenly gripped at Keda's hips and pulled his naked groin against his own clothed one. "What do animals do, Keda? Hm? You should know this." Keda gasped at the sudden contact of rough fabric pressing against his clit. His eyes clamped shut for a moment, then they opened to look back at Popee, mind still racing with questions. Popee's smirk widened, teeth sharper with the expression his face was twisted in. He leaned toward Keda. "Hump me." he stated simply, the sentence seeming to cut off at a more sudden drop than a steep cliff.

Keda's eyes, if they had been any wider, would have popped right out of his skull. His already faint blush deepened, and his claws tightened around the sheets. He looked at Popee for a long and calculating moment, curious if he was serious or not, but of course Popee was serious. He hardly ever demanded Keda do something that he didn't want. It just wasn't in his nature, but not many people requested things that weren't in their interest, anyway. He gulped, then glanced down at where his groin was pressed down against Popee's clothed dick. When he looked back at Popee, the blond simply tilted his head as if saying, "Go on." Keda didn't understand why he loved this sadistic little shit.

But he was going through with it. As scary as Popee could be, and as rough as he was with Kedamono sometimes, he never _truly_ forced Keda into anything he didn't want to do. If the wolf boy rejected Popee's demands, sure he might get a little persuasion, but if things were to turn serious then Popee would stop. But Keda wasn't going to deny the bunny boy this, because he wanted it too, and Popee knew that. He knew how kinky Keda could be.

A small upward grind from Popee was all it took to make Keda hurdle over his initial embarrassment. Popee's hardened (and still covered) dick rubbed wonderfully against Keda and the wolf boy moaned. His hips began to move on their own. They pressed back down, meeting Popee halfway until they pulled back for a moment of recuperation. Then, back down his hips went, and his clit rubbed over Popee's dick once again. Popee smirked, his breath hitching as a devilish chuckle fell from his mouth. Keda could have cried from embarrassment, but his throbbing pussy was a bigger issue. He couldn't stop, nor could he hold himself back anymore.

"That's it, good boy." Popee murmured, voice more soothing than Keda had ever heard it. Keda whined and his hips ground down harder, faster. The feeling was almost addicting once he started. He could feel drool pooling in the corners of his mouth, but he swallowed it as best he could. "...fuck..." he heard Popee mumbled to himself. He let his eyes wander up to Popee's face. His eyes were half lidded, pools of blue only partly visible. Dark and lustful, full of want. He had seen greed in Popee's eyes before, but this was more than that. It was needy, and then it was gone with another blink. His eyes met Keda's, now filled with a stern sort of insistence. The hands on Keda's hips tightened their grip. "You can do better than that, baby boy." Popee told him; almost disappointed, yet almost entertained. Keda couldn't quite tell. He just knew that Popee wanted more, and more was what he was going to give him.

Keda jerked his hips with more force this time. Precum leaked from his vagina, and he was sure that the front of Popee's boxers were soaked, but he did as he was told. Forward, then back, forward, then back. He could feel himself getting lost in the movements. His mouth hung open as more moans poured from his lips, and his tail, which had been tucked safely between his legs, was now sticking up straight. "Haaahh Pop-eeee." Keda keened. He could feel his face twist into expressions of pleasure, almost positive that Popee was enjoying the view. In a moment of overwhelming shyness, Keda pressed his face into the crook of Popee's neck once more. He opened his mouth, nipping at the skin around his throat. He didn't draw blood this time, only pulled lightly at the skin like he knew Popee loved, if the hum vibrating his vocal chords was anything the wolf boy could go off of.

"Good job, good boy." Popee praised. His own mouth nipped at the tip of Keda's ear. The wolf boy didn't need to look to see Popee's snarky grin. Even in a state like this, holding back moans and covered in sweat, he could still taunt and tease. Keda would love to say that he hated it, but in truth it just turned him on more.

"Hhhhnn...Popeee," Keda moaned between bites. "I th-think I might, hah, cum soon." Keda nipped once more at Popee's exposed neck, but then his face was being pulled away as Popee grabbed at the scruff of his neck.

"Is that so?" Popee asked, but he wasn't really looking for an answer. He gripped Keda's still moving hips hard enough to make them halt. Keda whined at the loss of friction and contact, but the bunny boy didn't relent. He released the skin of Keda's neck, then in a brisk movement flipped their position once more: Keda on his hands and knees with Popee hovering behind him. The blond pressed his pelvis forward ever so slightly and Keda whimpered at the feeling of Popee's dick pressing against him.

"Sh, it's okay," Popee breathed into the stuffy air. It smelled like sex and sweat. "You'll be feeling a lot more than this in just a moment, baby boy." He reached down to the waist band of his boxers and began to shuffle out of them. The tiny noises Keda made only motivated him to throw them off quicker. Then, Keda felt it. The tip of Popee's dick barely pressing to his vagina. He made a noise similar to a mewling kitten and pushed back. He needed more, but Popee was a tease like always. The blond only tsked and pulled himself back, causing Keda's noises to grow in volume. Popee was betting on something degrading again, but Keda wasn't having it. Popee was only human. If the hardness of his dick wasn't indication enough that he wanted to fuck Keda into the mattress, then he was fucked. The wolf boy knew better, though.

"Popeeee." Kedamono moaned. He turned his head around to look at Popee directly. His eyes, all seven of them, were half-lidded and dazed. The corners held what looked to be tears. He knew he looked cute enough to fuck, but just to get himself a homerun, "Please....” Popee's eye twitched, then, without much warning, his hands were back on Keda's hips, grip ten times harder than before, and he was pushing in. Keda practically screamed at the feeling, at finally being filled up, but when he opened his mouth it was nothing but a string of choked moans. He scratched at the sheets, gritted his teeth, and arched his back as far as it could go. It hurt, but fuck did it feel amazing too.

"You asked for this." Popee said, voice strained, but his hand came to rest on top of Keda's head nonetheless. He pet the wolf boy in a soothing manner, even scratched at the spot behind his ears. Kedamono felt his tongue poke out of his mouth. His pained noises soon transformed into sounds of content and pleasure. By the time Popee was fully sheathed inside of Keda they were nothing but whimpers. The only sound now was their harsh breathing mingling in the air.

"Ready?" Popee asked after a moment of silence. Keda swallowed the drool yet again pooling in his mouth. He breathed out a puff of air, then nodded. "Good." Popee said, then pulled out to the tip only to snap his hips forward a second later.

Kedamono almost howled. His head tilted up, and his mouth fell open, but no noise came out. Only a gasp, then his head was falling back onto the mattress. Then began the chants of Popee's name.

The blue-eyed human grinned as he heard the quiet mumbles of, "Popee...!" with a keen or whimper or moan in between grow into a consistent cry of just his name. His hips worked faster and faster along with his hands now both gripping Kedamono's own hips. They jerked the purple wolf all the way down onto his dick every time. Back and forth, back and forth, he could feel Keda taking him in fully each time. His cock brushing in the best way against the wet walls of Kedamono's vagina. "Fffuck." Popee said with a faltering smirk. He allowed his head to tilt back, yet his eyes remained locked onto his boyfriend. The view of his back, twisting and twitching because of him, because he was giving him all of this pleasure, it was too beautiful of a sight to look away from.

"Po-pee, aaaah!" Keda yelled in between thrusts. "G-gonna...cum, hah, soon! Hhhhnn...” The drool that he tried to hold in before now fell from his lips and onto the sheets. His mind was a haze. Everything was on autopilot. A very needy, very passionate autopilot that said, "Pleasure Popee, cum, pleasure Popee, cum," over and over again, and it wouldn't shut up until both of those things were done. Lucky for him, both him and Popee were getting extremely close.

Popee had heard Keda loud and clear. He had to piece together each part of the sentence since every other word was interrupted by a moan or thrust, but he heard him. It only caused his thrusts to get harder, faster. He wanted to make sure that Keda came harder than he ever had before and he'll be damned if he wasn't going to do the same with the way things were going. He leaned down, mouth next to Keda's ear. "Cum for me, baby boy." and that seemed to be the last straw for the wolf boy. He moaned, moaned louder than the squeak of the mattress, then yelled Popee's name and he was cumming hard. Popee could feel the walls of Kedamono's vagina clamp around his dick and then he was coming too. He filled up Keda, _his_ Keda with every drop, half smiling, half reveling in the sounds and feelings and sights. He probably looked high, but he couldn't give less of a fuck. He leaned over Keda's body and pressed his face to his boyfriend's fuzzy back. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out.

"...Popee..." Keda murmured into the now still air. Popee swallowed. He sat up once more, then slowly pulled his dick out of Keda. The wolf boy gave a very tired moan, then allowed his body to flop onto its side. He could feel some of Popee's cum leaking out of his vagina, but he was too tired to care. Popee, on the otherhand, well this was his bed.

"We should probably get you cleaned up, baby." Popee said. He only received a small groan in return. With a roll of his eyes he was leaning down and scooping his boyfriend up in his arms. "C'mon." His voice was more demanding this time, but Keda remained still in Popee's arms. His head rested on his boyfriend's almost pale shoulder. "Lazy." Popee mumbled, then made his way to his tent's personal shower. It was a big tent, large enough to fit a bed and floor space for stretching with a makeshift bath in the corner. He brought Keda to the tub and set his fairly light body in. His hands found the knobs for the water and he turned on only the hot for now. Until the water warmed up enough.

"Cold..." Keda mumbled. Popee pet his head gently and smiled. _How cute._.

"It'll warm up." he said simply, then knelt down next to the tub, face level with Keda's where it rested on the tub's side. The wolf boy cracked open his eyes. He studied Popee for a moment, then closed them a moment later. Then, his body jerked ever so slightly and Keda hid his face in his arm. Popee raised his eyebrows.

"Are...are you okay?" Popee asked in uncertainty. Keda sniffled a few times as he rubbed at his eyes. He pulled his arm away, revealing a bittersweet smile underneath.

"I'm alright..." Keda admitted. He leaned towards Popee, ushered him to lean forward as well, then gave the blond a peck on the cheek once it was in reach. "I just...I love you is all." Popee's heartbeat stuttered, and he hid his face in the fur of Kedamono's neck.

"I love you too," Popee managed, then tangled his hand in Keda's fur. He placed his own kiss on Keda's cheek. "You're..." Popee paused. He pulled his head away and looked Keda in the eye. "You're more than just an animal to me." he told him, then smiled. Keda's ears perked up and he giggled.

"I'd hope so...!" Keda said with a smile, and Popee rolled his eyes and laughed along.

"You know what I mean." Popee chuckled. And he did. Keda knew exactly what Popee meant by that, and that was enough to keep him happy for a long time.

Popee was more than a human to Keda, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut fic i've written in so long. Hope you liked it?? uuuhhhhhhhhhhhh *sweats*


End file.
